Afterwards
by emifuzz
Summary: Hanibal Lecter and Wil Graham survive the fall after the Season 3 Finale. Basically what happens afterwards. Oneshot. M/M. Hannigram. Rated T to be safe. Disclaimer: I do not own Hannibal or it's lovely characters. Sorry I suck at summaries, but I really hope ya'll enjoy!


**A/N: Omfg, guys I haven't posted anything in forever! Soo, here is a little Hannigram fluffy fic for ya'll. The season three finale has just destroyed me.. I really hope you guys like it, since it is my first Hannigram fic. Please enjoy!**

" _It's beautiful."_

This is the first and only thought that comes to Dr. Hannibal Lecter's mind when he plunges off the cliff with the man he is in love with.

Yes, he does see Will's reasoning in doing this action that may kill them both. It is almost certain that the police would find them once again, and they would be sent away from each other. Dr. Lecter has gone through several trials of pain, but knowing that Will Graham would be taken away from him would be one of the worst things in his life. He clutches closely to his loved one as they brace themselves for the cold ocean water that awaits them. And guess what? They are okay with it. Death would be a small factor in their life. Only a mere pause, for no matter what, they would always wind up together.

The salt water is cold to the bone and surprisingly, the landing area is not as rocky as Will expected it to be. But that is not one of his greatest worries at the moment. He is almost certain to die, and Hannibal knows that. A stab to his head would normally be an immediate fatality, but Will still had some fight in him.

The water stings in Hannibal's eyes as he surfaces and attempts to lift a wounded Will over his back. He is his only main priority. _His_ Will. He almost forgets that he, too, is wounded. But that is none of his concern at the moment.

"Will-", huffs the older man. "please, stay with me." Hannibal does his best to fight the waves and keep Will above the water at the same time, but not too long after, he can't take it anymore and everything goes black..

Dr. Lecter awakes from his unconsciousness to find himself laying on the sandy ground. _The shore,_ he thinks. _Will,_ is his next thought. He rises up to be met with a sharp pain to his abdomen, where he had been shot. The bleeding had lessened to almost no discharge at all. Slowly, he gets up to look at his surroundings. The moonlight is his only source of illumination. Scanning his surroundings he sees a body on the sand about three meters away from him, and his heart sinks. "Will!", he audibly shouts, limping toward the fallen man. He collapses next to Will, instantly checking for a pulse by resting his ear on his chest. He hears nothing until..

 _Bum bum, bum bum, bum bum.._

" _Will."_ , Hannibal releases his held breath, eyes hot with tears. _Actual tears._ Not just to put on a show. He had never really been this way, especially around Will. He'd never let him see himself like this; all broken down. The older male reached out to his wounded partner and cupped his cheek, quickly pressing his own lips to the younger's forehead. He didn't want to show any further signs of affection until Will was fully conscious.

Desperately looking up to see his surroundings, Hannibal spotted a familiar structure, which he identified as one of his safe houses. Stumbling as he did, he half carried Will with him up the nearby hill that on looked the ocean.

When they entered, he gently placed the wounded man on the couch and grabbed a wet towel. "William, wake up..", he said quietly, gently dabbing the wet towel on Will's face. Soon, the man finally blinked away.

"Hnng.. Hannibal..?", groaned Will. He tried to move, but his body was against him. "Be still.", ordered the doctor. "Where are we?" he questioned. "A safe house,", explained Hannibal as he gathered his first aid supplies. "Not too far from where we killed the Dragon, but the police will never find us, that's for sure." Will ceased to question him, and focused on his wounds, which were being treated by Dr. Lecter. Once the doctor was done he cleaned up and gave Will the news of his wounds. "Surprisingly, the stab to your head hit no vital parts of your skull or brain, just some sensitive tissue, which is causing you pain. That and your other wounds should stop being painful within a week or two. Until then I prescribe you some pain medication." From a cabinet, he pulled a small jar with tablets and a glass of water. He handed two tablets and the water to Will. "Here, take these while I get you some nightclothes and prepare a bath for you." The patient did as he was told.

 _Is Hannibal really doing all of this for me?,_ thought Will. _He could've just left me to sleep but he's preparing a bath for me.._ The man blushed a bit at the very thought. A few minutes later, Hannibal reappeared with a towel and pajamas in one arm and motioned for Will to follow him. "Come with me." Will got up to follow him down the hall to the bathroom. He had to say, it was pretty impressive; the warm soapy water in the tub gave a relaxing aroma which filled the air. There were also several lit scented candles on the sink and around the tub.

The doctor placed the towel and clothes on the covered toilet seat, which made him wince. Will turned and noticed the patch of blood on the clothing on the side of the man. "Hannibal, you-" "Do not worry, Will, I can take care of myself.", cut off Dr. Lecter curtly. "I shall leave you to undress. Please do not hesitate in calling me if I may be able to assist you.", With that, Hannibal left the bathroom. _How kind of him..,_ thought Will. He began to strip off all of his bloody clothes, until he was left with not a single piece of clothing. He felt a little exposed, really. In Hannibal Lecter's house, naked, and comfortable. The thought sent shivers up his spine and he quickly slipped into the bubble-bath.

 _Oh the water_. It felt so good, warming up Will's cold body. He plunged his head in, submerging his chocolate-brown locks. He emerged and sat there, relaxed for the first time in what seems like forever. The flowery-scented candles and soap calmed him down, as he tried to go over what had happened on the cliff. _"This is all I ever wanted for you, Will… For both of us.."_ The words still burned in the back of Will's head. Was Hannibal really in love with him? Was Bedelia correct? The thought stirred butterflied in Will's stomach. Was _he_ in love with Hannibal?

About twenty minutes had gone by and Will decided it was time to get out of the relaxing bath. He dried himself with the fluffy towel and began to dress. The undergarments and sleep pants fit him fine, but the t-shirt was a bit large- for someone with broader shoulders. He was confused until the realization hit him. _It was Hannibal's shirt._ It even _smelled_ like him. He felt his cheeks heat up dramatically and there was a sudden knock on the door. _"Will, are you okay?"_ It was Hannibal. Will grabbed his towel and opened the door.

It took a moment to interpret the sight before him; Hannibal in a tight grey t-shirt and sleep pants, his silver-colored hair drenched, and a towel draped on his shoulders. He looked so gentle, the way his head was cocked to the side, with a slightly concerned face. "H-hey..", said Will, speechless. Hannibal smiled gingerly. "Come along, and I will show you where you will be sleeping." Will obeyed, following close to the doctor. As they walked, Hannibal unexpectedly placed a protective hand on the small of Will's back. He blushed furiously, but the doctor seemed to be unfazed. He opened the door to a bedroom, leading the younger man in.

The bed was nicely made, with cream-colored covers and pillowcases. "Here is where you shall sleep. Call if you need anything.". the doctor began to leave when Will grabbed his hand. Now, it was Hannibal's turn to go pink in the face. "Ehrm.. Dr. Lecter, where will you be staying..?" He released his grip slowly. "Th-the couch, Will.." Will found it adorable to see Hannibal all flustered, but to Dr. Lecter, it was absolutely embarrassing. "Um.. Could you stay here, you know.. So you don't have to stay on the couch?", asked Will tentatively, realizing that the question sounded a bit odd. "Of course.", replied the doctor, face softening.

Hannibal climbed into the bed, making space for his partner. At first, they kept their distance, but then, Hannibal's arms managed to snake around Will's waist, spooning him. The feeling was so new to them. Hannibal felt a deep urge of affection for this man, something he had never felt for anyone in his life. It was so different for Will to see Dr. Lecter like, that; very loving and compassionate. Hannibal ran his hand gently on the sensitive skin of Will's tummy. Will had so many feelings that he wanted to express to this doctor. His doctor. All of the tension over the years; the good, the bad, all lead to this moment. He placed his lips softly upon the neck of his partner. Will turned slightly to see the other man's eyes, whispering one beautiful request. _"Hannibal.. May I kiss you?"_ To which Hannibal replied. _"Yes, please."_ And so they did. The kiss was short but passionate. Will tasted sweet, of coffee and sugar. He could feel the doctor smile against his lips, tilting his head to deepen it. Hannibal had been waiting so long for this to happen. Only in his dreams, had this ever occurred. Will soon got on top of his new lover, cupping his face as he kissed him sweetly. "Oh, _God,_ Will..", huffed the doctor, gasping for air when they broke that kiss. "You never cease to fascinate me.." The younger giggled and kissed him once more. "Neither do you.."

Both of them were so happy. For once, things felt so perfect. Hannibal's touches to Will were so blissful and Will's words were heavenly. After their 'intimate night activities', as Will liked to put it, Hannibal brought a bottle of wine and two glasses to the room, where they talked the night away with Will resting his head on his lover's chest.

"So.. When did you fall in _loove_ with me?", Will sleepily put emphasis on that one word as he sipped on his refilled glass. "Well,", began Hannibal, who was slightly more sober, but not much. "I was in love with you from the very start, and then I became absolutely fascinated with you. Sure you seemed a bit.. different. But I had no intention in giving up on you. No matter how much you pushed me away, I was determined to protect you and possibly get you to have those feelings for me, as well." Will giggled at this. "I was always so unsure about my feelings for you, Lecter. I-I never was sure of what my feelings were or what they meant, and now I wished I would have acted on them sooner rather than waiting for you." Will absentmindedly traced shapes with his fingers on his lover's chest. "God, Hannibal. I almost can't believe how much I adore you.. You know that, right?" Dr. Lecter's response was to shut the little man up with a kiss on the lips. "Anything for you, my dear William.." They set down their glasses and curled up to go to sleep. "I love you, Hannibal Lecter.", whispered Will. "I love you, too, Will Graham.", and with that, they spent the rest of the night listening to each other's gentle breaths until they fell asleep in each other's arms.

 **A/N: I really hope that you guys enjoyed that little fic! Thank you sooo much for reading it, and please remember to favorite, and comment! :)**


End file.
